Rain
by Arya Abandon
Summary: Kyo hates the rain. What happens when there is a party and everyone stays over? And Kyo and Yuki share a bed? Well...Nothing. But what happens when the rumor of Kyo and Yuki being gay comes up? Everything! Pairings: Kyo Yuki, slight Haru Momiji...others..


Title: Rain Kyo + Yuki

Author: Arya

Subject: KyoxYuki Boy's Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Kyo or Yuki or anyone in Fruits Basket. Everyone belongs to Natsuki Takaya. Not me. Unfortunately. :(. If I did own them, there would be a complete different ending. But, I don't. So, I make things up.

Now, ENJOY! Review please!

Warning: If you do not like boy's love, or MalexMale Relationships, don't read. It's that simple. Please do not flame.

--

It was raining. Kyo hated the rain.

"All the roads are closed," Shigure announced. "Looks like all of you are going to have to stay the night!" he added gleefully. Everyone cheered, except for Kyo.

Shigure had thrown party. Kyo thought that was enough. Now everyone had to stay over! This, plus the rain, did not make an extremely happy Kyo.

"Hatori and Ayame, you can stay in my room. Tohru, can Uo and Hana stay in your room?"

"Oh, yes. Of course!" Tohru replied.

"Good, Haru, you can stay in Yuki's room and Kagura and Momiji, you can stay in Kyo's room. Now, that we've got that all settle…"

"Wait...WHAT?!" Kyo and Yuki both yelled at the same time.

"Fine," Shigure sighed, "Kagura, Haru, and Momiji can stay in Kyo's room and Kyo, you stay in Yuki's room. Now, goodnight all!"

Shigure, Ayame, and Hatori walked out, hand and hand, to Shigure's room. Tohru, Uo, and Hana giggled up the stairs to Tohru's room, excited for a girl's night over. Kagura ran up the steps to Kyo's room, calling his bed, while Haru smirked at Momiji, making Momiji blush, as they followed Kagura. After everyone else left, Kyo and Yuki where still in living room, in complete shock. Finally, Kyo spoke up.

"Umm…okay. Well, you can have your bed. I'll sleep on the futon," he said.

"Works for me," Yuki replied.

They made their way up to Yuki's room.

When they got their, Kyo went to the closet and pulled out the futon. Yuki started changing into his pajamas.

"Do you have any sheets for the futon?" Kyo called to him as he was taking out the pillows. Yuki didn't hear him, so Kyo turned to him. "Hey, rat boy…" Then he noticed that Yuki wasn't wearing any clothes. Kyo turned around really quickly. 'Oh man!' He thought. 'But, he did have a nice ass. Wait! What am I saying! AH!' As he tried to dismiss the thought from his mind, Yuki put his hand on his shoulder. Kyo turned around, extremely slow this time. He turned to see Yuki wearing now a big gray t-shirt and black boxers.

"No, actually, I don't. They are getting washed. Sorry…"

"Oh, that's okay. At least you have pillows," Kyo plopped down on the futon.

"What, cat boy? Are you crazy? You'll freeze to death! You'll sleep in my bed too." Yuki said as he climbed into bed.

"Are you sure?" Kyo asked questioningly.

"Yeah.." Yuki said sleepily.

"Okay," Kyo replied, still unsure. He decided that Yuki was right and that it would be a cold night. So, he unbuckled his belt, pulled off his pants, and slide into bed next to Yuki. As he pulled up the sheets, he saw that Yuki was already asleep. He laughed and pulled the sheets over Kyo.

"Good night..Yuki."

"Good morning all!" Ayame called as he walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Ayame!" Tohru smiled back to him. Tohru was making breakfast for everyone and Uo and Hana were sitting on the kitchen table. Haru, Hatori, Kagura, and Shigure sat in the living room, chatting.

"Tohru, has my little brother come down stairs yet?" 

"Oh, no! He hasn't. He must still be in his room," Tohru said.

"If they haven't killed each other yet," Uo added.

"Should I go wake them up for you, Ayame?" Tohru asked.

"No, it's fine. I'll go wake my little brother up," Ayame said as he skipped up the stairs.

Ayame arrived in front of Yuki's room. He burst open the door and smiled. On Yuki's bed, he saw Yuki and Kyo on Yuki's bed. But, that was not all. Yuki had his arm across Kyo and holding him close. It had been a cold night last night and Yuki grabbed the closest thing that was generating heat. That happened to be Kyo.

"Aw. Isn't that cute," Ayame smile. "Yuki! Little brother! Kyo! Get up! Breakfast is almost ready!" Kyo jumped up, almost hitting the ceiling. He turned and saw that Yuki still was gripping on to him.

"Yuki. Yuki! Damn rat! Get up!" He laughed to Yuki. Then he saw Ayame. His face turn white. "Ayame! Get out!" He screamed to him as he throw a pillow at him.

"Okay! Okay!!" Ayame said through the laughter. He walked back downstairs, still chuckling.

"Hey, Ayame. What's so funny?" Shigure as Ayame sat next to him on the couch.

"Oh, nothing much. Just my little brother," He smiled to Shigure. Changing the subject, Ayame asked Haru where Momiji was.

"Oh, he's still in bed. I didn't want to wake him. He's still tired from last night," he smirked.

--

To Be Continued...


End file.
